starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jorus Sabaoth
Jorus Sabaoth was a male human Dark Jedi who served the Galactic Empire as an Imperial Knight for over two decades. Born on Bortras in 38 BBY, Sabaoth was initially trained by his parents to manipulate the Force until he was sent to the Mirnic University in 22 BBY. After attending classes there for some time, Sabaoth's talents caught the eye of Jard Dooku and he soon became an understudy of his. Not long after, Sabaoth was shifted into the Training Center on Kamparas to continue his instruction in the ways of the Force. After training on Kamparas for two years, Sabaoth attained the rank of Knight and was assigned on a mission by the Imperial Ruling Council along with a group of Knights in the Bpfassh system to find and suppress the destructive rampage of several Bpfasshi Dark Jedi. Immediately following the victory in the Bpfassh sector, Sabaoth bestowed the title of Master upon himself. As his career evolved, he became known for his diplomatic skills, participating in the demobilization of Ando, putting an end to the Ascendancy Contention of Alderaan, and helping his colleague Tra's M'ins mediate the Duinuogwuin–Gotal conflict. Over time he grew close to members of the Imperial family, in particular, Dantius Palpatine, whom he would advise on matters, though he would also speak to Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II himself on occasion. Around 5 BBY, Sabaoth was inspired by the Extragalactic Society's example, and he conceived the idea of a massive expedition beyond the Galactic Rim, in an attempt to search for life outside the known galaxy. By 2 BBY, Sabaoth's project had been approved by the Emperor and he and his apprentice, Lorana Jinzler, departed aboard Outbound Flight. However, Sabaoth's dream was ultimately doomed by own his arrogance and the destruction of Outbound Flight at the hands of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force led by Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, also known as Thrawn, after the Dark Jedi attempted to kill him. Biography Early life Jorus Sabaoth was born in 38 BBY on the planet Bortras in the capital city of Reithcas. From a young age, Jorus was trained by his parents to manipulate the Force, and by the age of sixteen he attended the Mirnic University. Upon his graduation, Sabaoth traveled to Coruscant in hopes of becoming a Jedi and soon came to be the understudy of the Jedi Master Jard Dooku. He was present at Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I's speech in 21 BBY where he expressed doubt in the existence of any pre-Imperial Jedi left. After showing much potential, Sabaoth was shifted into the Jedi Training Center on Kamparas to continue his instruction in the ways of the Force. After training on Kamparas for two years, Sabaoth attained the rank of Jedi Knight, and immediately after claimed for himself the status of Jedi Master before the term was officially abolished by the Empire, instead becoming an Imperial Knight. Though later in life he would still refer to himself as a Jedi Master. Imperial Knight and galactic diplomat Jorus Sabaoth was a firm supporter of the Galactic Empire, and served it well in a number of ways, most notably as a negotiator and mediator for many of the Galaxy's racially-charged conflicts. Quite notably, Sabaoth was also an advisor to Dantius Palpatine, the ambitious son of the Galactic Emperor. Also around this time Sabaoth married and had a child. Due to his privileged relationship with Palpatine, Sabaoth's diplomatic career went on, serving as part of a demilitarization group stationed on Ando. During this time, he became a member of the Senate Interspecies Advisory Committee, known as SIAC. He was also appointed as the ambassador-at-large to the Xappyh sector, and helped Jedi Master Tra's M'ins mediate the Duinuogwuin-Gotal conflict. In 8 BBY, Sabaoth was made sector governor of the Alderaan sector, and was involved in the mediation of a crisis known to history as the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention. The question was whether the line of ascent to the function of Viceroy should remain with the House of Organa or one of the other patrician bloodlines. A delegation that included Master Sabaoth was sent on Alderaan, and it took less than a month to decide that the Organas had the proper claim. Birth of the Outbound Flight Project Around 5 BBY, Sabaoth was inspired by the Extragalactic Society's example, and he conceived the idea of a massive expedition beyond the Galactic Rim, in an attempt to search for life outside the known galaxy. He gained support from his friend Palpatine, now Emperor of the Galactic Empire. At first, the project excited both Sabaoth and Palpatine, and the Jedi played a highly instrumental role in convincing the Imperial Senate to authorize and fund what became known as "Outbound Flight Project". During its development, the whole project was maintained in secrecy. The Empire never made any information about the Outbound Flight available to the broader populace. Since the planned expedition would pass through the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, it was decided that its crew members would bring their families so they could plant a few colonies on the way. Although the Empire had its official policy regarding the mission of Outbound Flight, Sabaoth had his own designs for the project, envisioning it as being the catalyst for the discovery of other Force-sensitive species who might be taught the ways of the Force. However, as time went by, the enthusiasm of the political class about Sabaoth's brainchild began to weaken. It soon became apparent that the Outbound Flight project was in jeopardy of being sidelined by the Empire's bureaucracy when the Financial Appropriations Committee of the Senate imposed a series of budget cuts. But Master Sabaoth had not yet said his last word, and he was ready to spitefully fight back and raise a fuss in front of the Emperor himself. Sabaoth took a female Human named Lorana Jinzler as his apprentice to train and she was knighted several years before the Thrawn campaign. Mission to Barlok When Sabaoth and Jinzler met with Dantius Palpatine to discuss the Outbound Flight project, Palpatine told them that if Sabaoth settled a dispute on the planet of Barlok, he would do all he could to make Outbound Flight possible. After the first day of mediation, they met ? and ?, who had been sent by ?, who was suspicious of Sabaoth. Sabaoth sent them away with Jinzler while he went to mediate. Jinzler had discovered a terrorist threat, but she failed to stop the remote missile that targeted all the people involved in the meeting. Sabaoth caught the missile in a Force grip and convinced the assembly to resolve their differences for the people of Barlok. Launch of the Outbound Flight After the Grand Inquisitor thwarted the assassination attempt on Barlok, Palpatine finally gave the Outbound Project the support that Sabaoth believed it would need. As planned, Sabaoth was one of two Dark Jedi aboard the project when it departed from Yaga Minor in 2 BBY, the other being his apprentice Lorana Jinzler whom Sabaoth forced on board. Once the Outbound Flight was launched, Sabaoth increasingly took control over all of the ship's aspects, even going so far as to take Force-sensitive children away from their parents in the middle of the night to be trained. By establishing himself as the de facto leader over all aspects of the ship, even out ruling the captain of the vessel, he earned the resentment of the colonists who had initially joined the Outbound Flight to seek a better life. When the Outbound Flight entered the Unknown Regions, it was encountered by two local species, the Vagaari as well as the Chiss. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, the leader of the Chiss picket force, contacted Sabaoth and boarded the Outbound Flight to meet with him, but Sabaoth refused to comply with Thrawn's request to leave Chiss Space. As the Vagaari fleet stormed towards the Outbound Flight, Sabaoth performed a Force meld to trick the enemy. At that moment Thrawn launched fighters to engage the confused Vagaari, creating a large disturbance in the Force which overwhelmed the meld participants. During the disturbance, Sabaoth and his fellow Jedi failed to detect the Chiss forces that were sneaking in, and Thrawn managed to systematically destroy the weapon clusters of the Outbound Flight, killing almost everyone aboard. Enraged, the Dark Jedi gave into his anger and Force choked Thrawn across space from Outbound Flight bridge itself. However, before Sabaoth could kill Thrawn, Jinzler entered the room and forced Sabaoth into an escape pod with her, thus saving his life. Soon after the final wave of starfighters employed a radiation bomb of Chiss design on the ship. All but fifty-seven of the passengers perished. It was due to Sabaoth's arrogance and draconian behavior that the survivors of Outbound Flight, who were discovered in 22 ABY, had such a resentment and hatred for the Jedi. Following the failed mission, much to her own surprise, Sabaoth promoted Jinzler to Imperial Knight. Becoming the Guardian At some later point, Sabaoth and Jinzler found their way back into friendly enough space where they eventually managed to return to Imperial Center. In 3 ABY, Sabaoth befriended Josef Grunger, an up-and-coming Imperial cadet who would eventually attain the rank of Grand Admiral. Not long after this, Cos Palpatine II placed Sabaoth as a Guardian on the planet of Wayland to guard his hidden storehouses on Mount Tantiss, which contained treasures such as stolen art and the prototype of a cloaking device. Sabaoth insisted that Jinzler come with him and the Emperor agreed. The two would soon begin a love affair, and although Sabaoth's attitude that Force users were superior to non-Force users disturbed Jinzler, she was too timid and in love to confront him or say anything to address the issue. After the Emperor's death in 4 ABY, the Guardian grew bored and left the mountain, taking control of Wayland's population, and forcing the warring Humans, Psadans, and Myneyrshi to live together in a village he controlled. Sabaoth was known to have used the Force to keep his subjects within his power. Service to Thrawn Later in 9 ABY, Grand Admiral Thrawn finally tracked down the location of the Emperor's private storehouse on Wayland, intending to use the cloaking shield there to pursue his war against the New Republic. However, he also believed that Palpatine had a Dark Jedi Guardian there, and was aware that such a being would be useful to his campaign; he knew that a powerful Force-sensitive could use battle meditation to increase the efficiency of his forces. Once the Imperials were in orbit of the planet, Thrawn; his second-in-command, Gilad Pellaeon; and the Admiral's Sith bodyguard, Rukh, arrived on the surface and made their way to a village near Mount Tantiss. They were met by a middle-aged man, in-actuality Jorus Sabaoth, who claimed to the Imperials that he had killed the Guardian of the mountain years ago, and had taken control of the planet. He led them to a crypt where he claimed the body of the previous Guardian lay, and then unleashed a deadly blast of Force lightning in an attempt to kill them. Only the Grand Admiral's precautionary use of ysalamiri, creatures capable of creating bubbles that could "push back" the Force, saved him from death. Sabaoth, stunned that he had failed to kill them, revealed his identity to them. Both Sabaoth and Thrawn acknowledged that they recognized one another from when they crossed paths years earlier. Nevertheless, Thrawn managed to enlist the insane Dark Jedi into an uneasy alliance with him by promising Sabaoth the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and his sister, Leia Organa Solo, as well as her yet-unborn children], to be his to mold however he desired. Sabaoth planned to create an army of Dark Jedi, which he would use to conquer the Galaxy. Skywalker, his sister, and the Solo children would be the first of his Jedi. Pellaeon was uneasy about this arrangement, but Thrawn regarded Sabaoth as little threat due to his insanity hindering his long-term control. Sabaoth served Thrawn in several battles, increasing the efficiency of the Imperial forces by 40%. He also achieved one of his main goals, the capture of Luke Skywalker, when the Jedi came to him on Jomark. At the First Battle of Nomad City earlier in the campaign, Sabaoth had felt Skywalker's presence, and sent a message to the Jedi saying that "Skywalker would come to him".Star Wars: Heir to the Empire At the same time, Imperial forces began spreading the rumor that a Jedi was on Jomark. Sabaoth headed there and took up residence in High Castle, immediately establishing his dominance over the people there. Though Skywalker was skeptical that a Jedi had not only survived the Great Jedi Purge, but not aided the Rebel Alliance, or even revealed himself after Palpatine's death, he eventually went to Jomark. There, he met Sabaoth, who proclaimed himself to be a Jedi Master. He began training Skywalker, teaching him many things contrary to what Yoda, Skywalker's former teacher, had taught the young Jedi. Sabaoth taught Skywalker that Jedi were superior to others, and should use their power to govern inferiors. He also taught him that Jedi should use force and pain as teachers to keep non Force-users under control. Skywalker recognized that Sabaoth was insane and also a practitioner of the dark side, and attempted to cure him and turn him back to the light. However, he found that Sabaoth's madness was too great a hurdle to overcome. After a time, Sabaoth revealed to Skywalker that he had foreseen that Mara Jade would kneel before him in a vision. Several days later, Jade landed on Jomark, begging for Skywalker's help to free her boss Talon Karrde, who had been imprisoned by the Empire. Sabaoth attempted to kill her by hurling boulders at her starship through the Force, but she managed to land nonetheless. The Jedi Master confronted her, but through the use of a ysalamir, as well as help from R2-D2, Skywalker's astromech droid, saved Jade's life. Sabaoth was wounded when R2, in Skywalker's X-wing, fired on him, though the droid did not kill him on orders from Skywalker. Sensing the dark side in Sabaoth, Skywalker departed with Jade. Sabaoth later left Jomark in a fury, taking control of the minds of those aboard a ''Lancer''-class frigate and ordering them to take him to the ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Chimaera, Thrawn's flagship. Once there, he confronted Thrawn, asking why he had not yet been given "his" Jedi. Thrawn retorted by asking why Skywalker had been allowed to leave. Sabaoth, tired of what he perceived as empty promises from Thrawn, took control of the minds of everyone aboard the Chimaera save for those in the ysalamir Force-bubble, and threatened to make them take the ship to Coruscant. However, powerful as he was, controlling the minds of thousands of individuals for several days was beyond him, and he was forced to drop his control. Thrawn then promised the Jedi Master that he would soon have Leia Organa Solo and her newborn child, Jacen, as he was already assembling a team to infiltrate the Imperial Palace and kidnap him. Sabaoth relented, but was still unhappy. Though Thrawn was losing his patience for Sabaoth's antics, he still relied on him, knowing his battle meditation ability was indispensable. The Dark Jedi was later used at the assault on Ukio, one of the most important battles of the Thrawn campaign. Several Imperial cruisers, invisible thanks to a cloaking device, sneaked under the planetary shield, and then prepared to fire, while a group of Star Destroyers waited outside the shield. Aboard one of them was Sabaoth. When Thrawn gave the order, Sabaoth sent a mental command to the other ships under the shield, at which point they fired down on the planet. As the people on the surface could not see the ships that were actually firing, they believed Thrawn had developed a weapon fitted on a Star Destroyer that could penetrate planetary shields. Rumor of this swept throughout the galaxy, striking fear into the hearts of many loyal to the New Republic. Sabaoth later learned that Thrawn's team had failed to capture Organa Solo and her child. Unknown to any of the Imperials, however, was the fact that Mara Jade revealed that Thrawn was likely using a facility on Wayland. She agreed to lead Skywalker, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca there. Around this time, Sabaoth's madness became even more evident, as he frequently exploded in anger at Thrawn, often about "his" Jedi, but he would quickly calm down. The Dark Jedi also had begun to believe himself to be head of the Empire, a belief Thrawn knew had to be changed soon. Showdown on Wayland Unknown to any of the five heading to Wayland, Sabaoth was in Mount Tantiss, imprisoned in the royal chambers by Thrawn due to his realization that Sabaoth was too powerful, power-hungry, and unstable to be safely used any longer. However, Sabaoth had out-thought Thrawn. He had realized that if he could take over the minds of the soldiers and crew members, this would allow him to personally command a huge section of the Imperial forces. He had first tried this mind control technique on the way to Wayland, where he was in a shuttle along with the Imperial General Freja Covell. Sabaoth took control of his mind, altering it. Covell became completely loyal to Sabaoth, forgetting his earlier orders from Thrawn. However, when the shuttle entered the Force-free zone caused by the thousands of ysalamiri in the mountain, Covell was shaken by the loss of Sabaoth's presence, and his mind was severely damaged. Without the Force, the Dark Jedi was unable to maintain control of Covell, and the General suffered, his brain critically damaged. Covell was changed, although Sabaoth had not finished "shaping" his mind. Having realized how to shape other's minds now, Sabaoth ordered Covell to, in turn, order his troops to place explosives on the thousands of ysalamir in the fortress. Covell died a short while later, after having Sabaoth placed in charge of the facility. Grand Admiral Thrawn later found out about this by contacting Sabaoth. When Jade and Skywalker arrived in the throne room searching for a self-destruct switch, Sabaoth revealed himself to them. He attempted to turn them to the dark side, but when they refused, he activated the remote switch that triggered the explosives. When they were detonated, the ysalamiri were killed, restoring the presence of the Force to the mountain. He then showed them his secret weapon; Lorana Jinzler. Skywalker and Jade dueled with the pair. At this time, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, and Talon Karrde entered the throne room. Sabaoth unleashed a scream that stunned everyone in the room. In a rage, he began to bring the ceiling down on Jade. However, Jade used Organa Solo's lightsaber to cut holes in the floor so that the rocks fell through. Tired and severely injured, Sabaoth's control of the local population was severed and he and Jinzler fled at once. In the other room, Calrissian and Chewbacca set detonators to destroy the mountain after the victorious Rebels fled. After freeing Wayland from Sabaoth's control, the New Republic began to investigate the history of Wayland. Conversing with the Myneyrsh and Psadan populations, the researchers heard tales that Sabaoth and the Guardian were actually the same man. An alternate theory was that Sabaoth overtook the original Guardian. These accounts could not be independently verified and were doubted by the historical community to the point of being considered myths, however. Final confrontation Personality and traits Jorus Sabaoth was a very talented and gifted but arrogant Jedi. It was known early on, even when he was just a young child, that he was powerful in the Force. His skill with the Force eventually culminated in an act which very few Jedi Knights dared to do: Jorus believed that he had moved beyond the talents of being a Knight, and therefore promoted himself to the rank of Jedi Master. He was also extremely arrogant in his dealings, not only with non-Force users, but also with his fellow Jedi. His arrogance, combined with his often severe attitude, such as believing that being a Jedi automatically granted one superiority over others, divided many Jedi on their stance of the Jedi Master. Some believed that he was a model example of what it meant to be a Jedi, while others disagreed with his methods and instead chose to remain wary of him and his views. However, due to his abrupt and often harsh attitude, it was a trait that very few individuals dared bring to Sabaoth's attention. Sabaoth thought that his naturally high Force-sensitivity gave him the right to rule others and judge them, and that non-Force users were weak and incapable of independent thought. Sabaoth was also overconfident, believing he was capable of performing almost any task through the power of the Force. He was very stubborn, but Thrawn was able to convince him of many things through reasoning and promises that soon things would go Sabaoth's way. Sabaoth had a very firm belief that Thrawn was mistaken in his definition of power, believing that power was not ruling worlds, but rather individual people, and knowing those people, knowing you had control over them. Sabaoth's strong personality led him to ignore Thrawn's orders, something Gilad Pellaeon feared when they first met him on Wayland. Thrawn was confident he could control Sabaoth with the ysalamiri and carefully calculated orders until he no longer needed him. However, Thrawn underestimated Sabaoth, who later rebelled against him, attempting to take control for himself. Powers and abilities Like his own mentor and friend, Jard Dooku, Jorus Sabaoth was arrogantly sure of his own skills and talents, believed himself to be a peerless warrior and philosopher, and viewed non-Force users as inferior. It was known early on, even when Jorus was just a young child, that he was powerful in the Force. Sabaoth was very proficient in telekinesis, as evidenced by his actions in the dispute on Barlok, where he caught the projectile used to target the negotiators in mid-air. He was also able to employ Force-Choke through a video transmission. Sabaoth was also skilled in the art of battle meditation and used it to command Thrawn's forces and coordinate attacks. He could also send mental messages across great distances, such as he did at the Battle of Nkllon. He was able to use Force lightning, and frequently utilized it to punish those whom he felt had disobeyed him, such as the people he ruled on Jomark and Wayland. However, his preferred ability was that of controlling the minds of others. Sabaoth also had the power to take control of other's minds, and literally reshape them in his own image, an extremely difficult feat. He once took over the minds of the thousands of beings serving on the Chimaera. Later, he used his abilities to control the Imperials left at Mount Tantiss to guard him. He also had the ability to use Force scream, a sonic attack that could destroy buildings, as well as the capacity to induce fatigue and weariness. Appearances *''Star Wars: Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Imperial Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Wayland Category:Bureaucrats of the Galactic Empire Category:Philosophers Category:Thrawn's fleet personnel Category:Diplomats Category:Moffs Category:Inhabitants of Bortras Category:Inhabitants of Kamparas Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Inquisitors Category:Prophets of the Dark Side Category:Inhabitants of Jomark Category:Moffs of the Galactic Empire Category:Inhabitants of Serenno Category:Space explorers